Venus Woods
Catherine "Venus" Woods is a fanmade character for the Disney film "Big Hero 6", and the series on Disney Channel/XD. Personality Venus is a shy, quiet girl with a kind, humble soul. When around someone she has a crush on, she's quite clumsy, repeatedly knocking her things over when trying to be suave, as well as rambling nervously. During, and slightly after Tadashi's funeral, Venus turns bitter, though not openly. She merely has a broody frown on her face instead of her usual, timid expression. Despite her reserved tendencies, she's not afraid to take action when it's needed. Physical Appearance Venus is 5'1", and has a slight hourglass figure. She has pale skin, black shoulder-length hair with green streaks, bangs swept over her right eye, and a shorter fringe covering the rest of her forehead. As for attire, she changes her outfits daily, like Honey Lemon, but her most notable consists of a black and white checkerboard tee with raglan sleeves, black high-waisted shorts with striped bows at the pockets, black lace cat ears, and classic Converse high-tops. She wears this outfit in the lab, along with a black lab coat, when Tadashi introduces her to Hiro, and when her superhero look is assembled by Hiro. While helping Hiro with his microbots, she wears a green lace tee, a black moto dress with a tutu skirt, black combat boots with green laces, and her cat ears have black flowers. Her hair is in two high pigtails. During the showcase, she wears a black tie-front tee with rainbow heart buttons and a rainbow patch, a dark denim skater skirt, cat ears with black and silver flowers, and black and black patent leather combat boots. At Tadashi's funeral, she wears all black; a short-sleeved dress with a white Wednesday collar, opaque tights, and combat boots. When helping Hiro, and taking refuge in Fred's mansion after escaping Yokai, she's all in black again; a tee with slashes on the sleeves and below the neckline, a lacey skirt, slip-on sneakers, a zip-up hoodie, and running shorts under her skirt. In the epilogue, she wears a black short-sleeved blouse, a white and pink ombre animal print dress, black mid-shin sneakers with white laces, and cat ears with black gemstones. Powers and Abilities Venus has no special powers, but she has flexibility from gymnastics, which comes in handy for combat. She also has martial arts skills from classes. Equipment Venus' primary weapons are plant bombs that produce vines to trap enemies, break tech, and even a flower trampoline to catch anyone safely. Relationships Wasabi Wasabi is the first friend Venus makes at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, on her first day, and by the time of the events of the movie, they're still tight, but have no romantic implications. Possibly. She finds his perfectionist ways and "neatnik" tendencies amusing. Fred She sometimes gets annoyed by Fred, like Wasabi and Go Go, but sees him as a good friend. She's unaware of the fact that he has a crush on her. Tadashi Venus develops a crush on Tadashi when she meets him, but her shyness gets in her way of confessing this to him. Hiro Venus sees Hiro as a little brother after meeting him, even keeping him from falling out of Wasabi's car during their escape from Yokai. Honey Lemon Honey Lemon is the first girl friend Venus makes at SFIT. Although Venus watches Honey Lemon's debut interactions with Tadashi and Hiro with implied jealousy. Go Go Tomago Go Go and Venus are good friends, though sometimes the former finds the latter's child-like antics to be a bit much. Appearances Big Hero 6 Big Hero 6: The Series Will be written. Trivia *A poll for deciding her real name is here. *Venus' major in SFIT is botany. **She makes seeds that grow candy plants like fruits and vegetables. *Venus wears trendy cat ear headbands throughout the movie, with notable exceptions. **This showcases her feelings, in a way. The scenes showing her introduction, Hiro building his microbots, the showcase, and the epilogue, she wears different kinds, when she's happy and whimsical. But during Tadashi's funeral, and helping Hiro when Baymax contacts her and the rest, they're missing, indicating her pain from the tragedy. **She wears only the one headband in the series. *Her station in the lab at SFIT is adorned with small Disney knick knacks, showing that she's a fan within the Disney canon. She even has Tsum Tsums, which are made in Japan. *Unlike the other students, her lab coat is black instead of white. *Venus' smartphone has a black case with bunny ears on top. *Her father is Caucasian, while her mother is Hawaiian. *Venus is a cat person, as seen by her love for cats, and her regular headbands. *With all her outfits, she wears black onyx stud earrings. *Her syle ranges from Goth to girly, though she always wears black. *Her armor looks like "a walking black light attraction with cat ears and gogo boots ", to put it simply. *Venus is 5'1" (1.55m), making her the shortest of the girls. She's an inch taller than Hiro, though. **Her gogo boots give her an extra 3 inches, so she's up to Go Go's height when in action. *Venus is afraid of thunder/lightning storms, hypodermic needles, and large dogs. *Venus' voice is Kelly Hu. *Venus' swimsuit is a recolor of Daphne Blake's from Scooby-Doo, the theatrical film. *In "Killer App", an upcoming fanmade rendition of one scene reveals that Venus is ticklish. *Venus' birthday is October 9th, so her sign is Libra. *Venus has a cousin named Jamie that works at Disneyland, so she (and whoever else goes with her) gets a discount on tickets. He and Venus are very close. *Venus' Halloween costume in "Obake Yashiki" is a hula girl. *Venus' dad works at Krei Tech Industries, as a security guard. *Venus' dream wedding is one with a Halloween theme mixed with traditional, taking place at Disneyland in Anaheim, California. *When Venus feels shyer than usual, she tends to pull her long bangs over her whole face. *Like with some of the canon characters, Venus' outfit at the science expo foreshadows her superhero suit. Gallery Venus BH 6 Full Body.png Venus BH 6 Series.png|Venus in Big Hero 6: The Series Venus BH 6 Full Body Series.png Venus BH 6 Series Chibi.png|Venus in Karmi's fanfiction scenes Venus BH 6 Pigtails.png|Venus with her hair in pigtails Vesabi.png|Venus with Wasabi Vesabi-2.png|Chop Chop x Candy Cat Venus BH 6 Series Swim Comparison.png|Venus' swimsuit next to Daphne's Her Outfits (Movie) Her Outfits (Series) Venus BH 6 Series Main.png|Main outfit Venus BH 6 Series Armor.png|Venus' armor (Series) Venus BH 6 Series Sleep.png|Pajamas Venus BH 6 Series Swim.png|Swimsuit Venus BH 6 Series Workout.png|Workout (Seventh Wheel) Venus BH 6 Series Cater.png|Catering Uniform (Fred's Bro-Tillion) Venus BH 6 Series Nature Armor.png|Nature armor (Muirahara Woods) Venus BH 6 Series Stealth Armor.png|Ultra Armor 1 (Big Problem) Venus BH 6 Series Halloween.png|Halloween Costume (Obake Yashiki) Category:Fanon Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes